1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to providing safety protection for electrical extension cords and namely to an electrical extension cord having immersion detection circuit interrupter (IDCI) safety protection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One known electrical extension cord provides safety protection in the form of a ground fault circuit interrupter (GFCI). The cord is surrounded by a shield layer which monitors any leakage and operates the GFCI in response to predetermined leakage levels.
However, no extension cords are known which employ safety protection in the form of an IDCI.